


Line Drive

by scorchedtitan



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedtitan/pseuds/scorchedtitan
Summary: Rei can power slam. Who knew.





	Line Drive

"Do you think you've got it down yet, Rei?" Kaworu called from the stands, stroking Shinji's hair as the other boy laid his head in his lap.

The three of them had been out on the field for hours trying to get some practice in when they'd made an interesting discovery. They had gotten an old pitching machine out of the shed, and were practicing bunting after a failure against the Nagasaki Jets. Shinji had gotten his share, a mediocre 4/10 bunts actually going somewhere. Kaworu had done slightly better, at 6/10. Then it was Rei's turn to bunt.

Instead, the girl had powerslammed it into a linedrive, one that'd crashed into the fence like a train at a brick wall. Shinji'd nearly peed himself in surprise. So she went again. Another drive, like a sniper's shot, hit the exact same place. 

This had naturally gone on for the rest of her turn. The trio had decided to converse about it. On one hand, having this raw power that they'd never really explored could give them a hilarious advantage. On the other hand, bunting was sometimes necessary. So they'd decided to try teaching Rei how to bunt.

Rei nodded up at Kaworu, and squared her shoulders. Breath tight, then loose. Tight, then loose. She adjusted her footing, getting comfortable in the sand of the mound. She bit her lip. She stared the ball machine dead in the pipes, like she was staring down an interrogation victim. She waited patiently for it to fire.

 _THUNK!_ said the ball machine. Rei swung.

Up in the stand, Kaworu watched with jaded half-surprise as the ball simply collided with the machine, shattering its case before being lost in the sea of baseballs pouring out.

There was silence. Rei sighed and dropped the bat, covering her forehead with her hand. Shinji sat up, ramrod straight. Kaworu grabbed his water bottle and took a sip.

"Rei, honey," Kaworu said as he finished and wiped his mouth.

Rei sighed again. "Hm?"

"I think we should try teaching you tennis."


End file.
